ruben_the_hedgehog_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruben The Hedgehog (Universe 6)
Basic Information Full Name: Ruben The Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: More than 300 years old Sexual Orientation: Straight Race: Quazian Hedgehog Occupations: None Alignment: Hero Appearance * Eye Color Yellow in normal state, red in super form, purple in hiper form, light blue in mega form, yellow in ultra form, yellow in neon purple sclera in Impossible Speed mode and green in ether form. * Fur Color Orange with black details in normal state, yellow in super form, white in hiper form, light blue almost white in mega form, a bit dark purple in ultra form and green in ether form. Personality Ruben's a hedgehog who did everything for power, but when he was defeated by his Universe 7 counterpart, he started to regret everything and he started to trace a path of peace, to find what is love and friendship. When he met Io, he swore he would protect the Universe 8. * Musical Preferences He loves hard metal. * Romantic Preferences He doesn't know. Powers and Skills * Ruben can run a little faster than Sonic. * He can sense auras and feel power, a commun trait of the Quazians. * Since he got his robotic arm, he can calculate enemy's power levels. Advanced Moves * Ruben The Hedgehog Time-Bomb Punch A punch used with his robotic arm. While this activates, Ruben gains an infinite boost of speed until it hits the target and teleports them both to other dimension or other time period. Ultra Jump This let's Ruben skip to his Ultra form, instead of progressing one by one. Swift Punch A punch so fast that is almost impossible to block if not paying attention. * Ultra Ruben Megaton Punch Ruben starts running, then flying, he punches the enemy with a glowing fist that causes a giant explosion. Impossible Speed Mode His spines grow and he gets the ends of them yellow. He then can travel at a speed that is impossible to reach, but can only stay in these mode for mere seconds. * Ether Ruben A form where Ruben amplifies and harnesses Ether Energy. Though incredibly harmful to him, this form is very potent. Forest Connection Ruben is connected to the Ether Forest in this state. This allows him to sense the location of anyone or anything that is connected to the forest, somewhat like a hive-mind. Spirits can even speak to him telepathically this way. This ability is a double edged sword though, since this means Ruben can also feel pain when the forest damaged. Ether Vision Ruben can see certain auras with ether energy. Chaos users appear in red as a warning, since chaos and ether do not mix. He can also see other oddities, such as Io's multi soul'ed nature. Ether Energy Ether Form fills Ruben's body with raw Ether Energy. This allows him to use Ether Energy as a weapon against his opponents, just like the spirits. However, this is also harmful to Ruben himself, since raw Ether is toxic to a normal soul like his. Weaknesses/Flaws * He underestimated many people with his scanner, reference to Vegeta and Nappa on Dragon Ball Z. He changed that, now he only uses the scanner to trace people's locations. * If someone uses an EMP, his arm goes off leaving him useless. Ruben can take it off so its weight doesn't complicate the situation, but Ruben isn't used to fight with one arm only. * If he uses his Super powers and the Robotic Arm powers, he gets to tired and goes back to his normal stage. * The arm can be charged with chaos power if it gets EMP'd, but this takes a lot of energy. * He's not used to ether energy, so he gets tired easily from his ether form. Trivia * He was created in 2016, firstly to fight alongside his Universe 7 counterpart, but Enervar discarded the idea and turned him into the main antagonist in the 22nd movie. * His name comes from his creator, Rúben Pereira. Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Hero Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Canon Category:Quazian Category:Hedgehog Category:Chaos User Category:Ether User Category:Orange Fured Category:Male Category:Son